I don't want to set the world on fire
by Witchia
Summary: Hermione et Draco, en 6è année, sortent ensemble en cachette. Ils décident de la St Valentin pour se montrer en couple. Première fic en oneshot que j'ai faite en entendant une chanson récemment.


Coucou !

Voilà ma petite one-shot Draco/Hermione. Je n'ai pas pu résisté à en écrire une à force de lire des fanfics sur mon couple préféré.

Bon c'est ma première alors soyez pas trop méchant s'il vous plait, pitiiiiiiiééééééé.

Bonne lecture.

* * *

- Wow, regarde un peu comme c'est beau. Dumbledore n'a pas fait les choses à moitié.

Hermione hocha la tête mais elle était bien trop stressée pour parler, même à sa meilleure amie. Comment avait-elle pu accepter de venir ? Tout ça allait mal se finir, elle le sentait.

Le directeur de Poudlard avait jugé bon d'organiser une fête pour la Saint Valentin pour « détendre nos esprits si peinés ces derniers temps ».

La grande salle était tout de rouge, rose et blanc, avec des angelots qui voletaient dans le ciel artificiel et faisait quelques farces aux couples présents. De petites tables en sapin trônaient ici et là, puis plus loin on remarquait une petite piste de danse avec tout au fond une estrade où jouaient des violonistes.

« C'est vraiment ridicule… »

Hermione se sentait de plus en plus mal dans sa rose rouge en soie, en plus son chignon la serait horriblement. Elle avait envie de s'enfuir.

- T'inquiète pas ça va bien se passer, après tout tu vas juste venir à la Saint Valentin avec le prince des serpentards qui est censé être ton pire ennemi mais que tu fréquentes en cachette depuis quelques semaines, en l'ayant d'ailleurs dit à ta meilleure amie il n'y a que 5 jours, qu'est-ce que tu as à craindre après tout , lui susurra Ginny.

- Merci Ginny, c'est là qu'on reconnaît ses vrais amies, lui répondit-elle mi-amusée mi-terrifiée.

Elle balaya la pièce du regard, pas de Draco. Un pincement perça son cœur. Où était-il ? Elle s'était tellement rapprochée du serpentard ces dernières semaines ; il s'était révélé doux et attentionné, totalement différent de l'image qu'il donnait et en même temps toujours aussi sarcastique ce que Hermione adorait.

« C'est fou comme l'amour et la haine sont en fait deux sentiments si proches l'un de l'autre. »

Ginny lui prit le bras et l'entraîna jusqu'à leurs amis accolés au banquet qui était recouvert de sucreries.

Harry enlaça amoureusement Ginny sous le regard bourru de Ron accompagné de Luna.

Ils regardèrent Hermione, et plus particulièrement son cavalier 'invisible'.

Harry fut le premier à prendre la parole :

- Ne me dis pas qu'on a posé un lapin à une si jolie fille.

Hermione rougit fortement et n'osa pas regardé Ron qui avait déjà été très vexé qu'elle refuse son invitation au bal.

* * *

« Courage Draco, tu sais que tu l'aimes, tout ce que tu as à faire c'est franchir cette porte et la rejoindre c'est tout..… Pansy va me tuer… les serpentards vont me tuer… mon père va me tuer… Allez courage ! » 

Il prit une profonde inspiration puis raccorda quelque peu sa tenue et passa la porte de la salle commune des serpentards.

* * *

Hermione regardait distraitement Harry danser avec Ginny, et Ron avec Luna, alors qu'elle mangeait sa cinquième chocogrenouille. Ron dansait horriblement mal et se prenait les pieds dans ceux de Loufoca ce qui fit sourire la griffondor. La danse finie ils la rejoignirent. 

Ginny lui caressa l'épaule en signe de soutien :

- Ne t'inquiète pas il ne va pas tarder à arriver.

Elle ne put s'empêcher de dire dans un soupir :

- J'espère que non… c'est mieux comme ça.

Harry serra le poing :

- Hermione, dis-moi qui c'est et je le réduis en morceau. Ca ne peut être qu'un crétin pour te laisser moisir ici toute seule !

- C'est bien vrai, je n'aurai jamais fait ça, rétorqua Ron.

Hermione se sentait très lasse, Draco lui manquait. Elle voulait le voir et quitter cet endroit lugubre avec cet horrible petit ange qui n'arrêtait pas de lui lancer de l'eau !

- Bon les amis, j'ai encore plein de travail, et puis, je ne veux pas vous gâcher la fête. Passez une bonne soirée.

- Non ! Ne pars pas tout de suite !

Elle fit un pas en direction de la sortie quand les lumières de la grande salle s'éteignirent. Des exclamations de surprise se faisaient entendre de toute part.

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? »

Une lumière s'alluma du coté de la scène laissant percevoir une fine silhouette.

- C'est qui ? répliqua Ginny mettant en mot la question que se posaient chacun des convives.

Hermione reconnut immédiatement ces formes qui l'avaient si souvent effleurées ces derniers temps. Elle sourit comme une enfant à son premier Noël.

La musique commença, un air moldu des années 30, doux et jazzy. Tous les yeux étaient rivés sur l'ombre sur la scène.

_I don't want to set the world on fire_

Les yeux de Hermione brillaient d'admiration devant son amour.

_I just want to start  
A flame in your heart_

Les lumières revinrent laissant place à de nouvelles exclamations.

Ron : - Pincez-moi je rêve.

Tous étaient abasourdis sauf la griffondor qui ne quittait pas son sourire béat.

Harry ahuri : - C'est… Malfoy ?

Hermione poussa un léger soupir de contentement en entendant son nom.

_In my heart I have but one desire _

_And that one is you_  
_No other will do_

A présent il la regardait droit dans les yeux et la foule entière se retourna sur elle. Personne n'osa dire mot.

Ron hébété :

- C'est 'lui' ton cavalier ?

Hermione se contenta de sourire plus amoureusement encore ce qui écoeura totalement son ami.

_I've lost all ambition for worldly acclaim_

_I just want to be the one you love_

_And with your admission that you feel the same_

_I'll have reached the goal I'm dreaming of_

_Believe me!_

- C'est trop romantique… répliqua Ginny le sourire aux lèvres, tu trouves pas Harry ?

Harry la regarda comme si elle s'était transformée en scroutt.

Hermione elle était sur un nuage, avec Draco. Elle ne voyait rien, n'entendait rien, à part son ange qui lui faisait la plus belle déclaration au monde.

Il s'avança hors de la scène et s'approcha avec assurance d'elle. En vérité il n'avait jamais été aussi stressé de sa vie mais ne voulait rien laisser paraître. Il finit sa chanson en face d'elle en lui prenant tendrement la main.

_I don't want to set the world on fire  
I just want to start  
A flame in your heart_

Ils s'embrassèrent amoureusement, seuls au monde.

.FIN.

Oulala ce que je suis fleur bleue, je me terrifie moi-même. Enfin bon, je tenais absolument à mettre ce moment que j'ai du malheureusement retirée de mon autre fic (qui n'est pas encore finie ni tapée) car dès que j'ai entendu cette chanson j'ai vu tout de suite cette scène : Draco qui abandonne son avenir de mangemort pour Hermione devant tous.

J'espère que ça vous a plu et n'hésitez pas à mettre des reviews, même si vous n'avez pas aimés !

Witchia.


End file.
